


Limits

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [112]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Jimmy and some of the former Rangers have a proposition for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

Jake laughed, and went on checking over the new Cessna. Well, new to Ant Aviation.

"So, what do you say?" Behind Bill, Jimmy and several guys who, a dozen years ago, had been Rangers nodded at him encouragingly.

Jake shook his head. "Go ask Eric."

"We're asking you," Jimmy put in. "Mayor Andersen's standing down, and we thought... the town needs you."

Jake snorted. "The town needs someone who doesn't hate paperwork and won't take a swing at journalists who annoy him."

"But..."

"No." Jake grimaced. "Not a chance in hell I'm going home and telling Heather I said yes."


End file.
